Raped Retribution
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Natalia has not heard from Valera in a while and is therefore worried about her. It turns out there is a very good reason for it, which is not a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

_**Warning: **_Mention of rape.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raped Retribution<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Dear Val**_

_**How are things over there with you? I haven't heard from you in a while, and I was just wondering if everything was okay. It's not like you to go quiet for so long.**_

_**Here everything seemed to go crazy, too many murders, and too little time to get through everything, not to mention all the paperwork involved. But you know all about that don't you?**_

_**As you know Eric and Calleigh are again tight, I told you that when we last spoke, I think I heard her talking about wanting him to move in.**_

_**As for old red I think he's seeing someone as well, not sure whom, but he's seems happier lately. Walter and Ryan are of course still single and on the hunt for new ladies whenever they have the time.**_

_**What about you then Val, have you found Mister right over there, is that why you've been impossible to reach lately ;o)**_

_**Hope to hear from you soon, as too be honest I really miss you.**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Natalia**_

_Dear Nat._

_I'm so so sorry I haven't gotten a chance to get back to you lately, but things have been crazed here at work. So yes I know exactly what you're talking about. I mean I hardly have time to sleep :o( Gosh I so miss my bed at times, feels like I live at the lab._

_Yeah you told me about them, never saw what she saw in him, but as long as she/ they are happy I don't mind. I however think she could found someone better if you get what I mean._

_So old red finally found someone huh? That's wonderful, good for him. Try if you can figure out who it is I'd love to know. As for Walter and Ryan I'm not surprised, please give Ryan my best, I really miss him. Walter seems like a nice guy to you gotto introduce me next time I come over._

_I'm sorry to disappoint you Nat, but no I have not. I hardly have time to go out with all this work. That however brings me to a more difficult matter I wanted to discuss with you as you are the only one I really trusts that's been there for me all the way. About a week ago I was out with some of the guys from work, we were having fun and all, but somehow I lost them and decided to go home instead as I had an early shift the next day. Actually so did they, but anyways…As I don't live to far from the club we were at I decided to walk home. I have to admit I might have been a bit tipsy. What happened was someone grabbed me from behind, pushed me down and…When he let me go I lay there shivering on the ground, unable to move or turn to look at him, it was horrible. I managed to get myself home and shower, I knew I shouldn't do that, but I just wanted him off me. I just want to forget, but I can't I really can't._

_I wish you were here as I could really need you right now._

_Hugs and kisses_

_Maxine. _

_**Dear Maxine.**_

_**Oh my God, I can't believe that you got… That's horrible, I don't have words. I'll be on the first plane this Friday I promise. I'll come to your workplace, we'll take it from there.**_

_**Just try to hang on to then.**_

_**Nat.**_

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Dear Horatio.**_

_**I need to take some time off, something has come up and I need to take care of it. I don't know yet how long I'll be gone, but I'm leaving Friday morning and I'll keep you updated, I promise.**_

_**Natalia. BV.**_

**Dear Miss Boa Vista.**

**I hope it is nothing serious, but as you have a lot of vacation save up I see no problem for you to take some time off and fix things. Let me know if you need some help and when you'll be back.**

**Horatio C.**

_**Horatio, have no doubt that I will on both accounts and thank you for your offer. Natalia.**_

* * *

><p><em>Text: I'm about to board the plane, see you when I get there :o) Looking forward to see you even if it is under bad circumstances.<em>

_Text: I can hardly wait until you get here, I need you. In a way I always do, but especially now. I'm so glad U R gonna be here. Let me know when U land._

_Text: I'm here, plane was a little late due to someone getting on it too late. I however just landed, just gonna find my suitcase and then I'm gonna catch a cab to your lab. I trust it you're there or have you started fieldwork after you left?_

_Text: Me no, you know I'm a lab rat, I'm here. Ahhh that explains why you're late. Just text when you are in the building okay, I'll come down for you._

* * *

><p>Natalia got out of the cab with her pink suitcase and walked over to the main entrance of the lab Valera now was working, taking up her phone and texted her to come down. Only one moment later she could see Maxine coming towards her. Her hair bleached with purple stripes, some things never changed.<p>

Natalia smiled at her, she always liked how the other woman changer her hair and how she dressed under the lab coat. At the moment the other woman was wearing a top in the pattern of tiger stripes in black and orange, the cleavage was all other than moderate, and her black pants made it impossible for Natalia to not drool. She however couldn't help but to notice the clear marks around her neck area, but she chose not to comment on that for now.

"And hi to you too," Valera said, even spite the situation she couldn't help but to let a giggle escape her lips seeing the expression in her friend's face.

"Sorry, you just look so great, this lab must be agreeing with you," said Natalia.

"Look perhaps, but…" the other woman stopped, looking away.

"Hey, I'm here," Natalia said, pulling her into her arms, holding her tightly. Valera held onto her, letting her face hide in her shoulder, trying to gather herself before retackting and looking into Natalia's chocolate colored eyes.

"Did I beg for this?" she asked, wanting her honest opinion.

"No, of course not, what makes you think that?" Natalia wanted to know.

"You know how I dress and how I get when I drink," she whispered.

"I like the way you dress, always have, and even so there is no reason to attack you," Natalia answered calmly.

"But maybe if I didn't then…" Valera said.

"You shouldn't think like that, are you done for the day or…?" she asked, feeling it wasn't the wisest idea for her to work right now.

"No, I have an hour left, but I'm not up for working, can you please take me home," Valera said, looking at her friend with pleading eyes. Natalia just nodded and let the other woman walk her to her car. Natalia would be the driver as Valera was clearly in no condition to do just that. She curled up in the passenger seat, and looked out of the window with empty eyes.

Natalia couldn't help but to look at her friend with worried eyes, never before had she seen her like this, it was like all had been sucked from her and all that was left was a scared, insecure woman.

She wished she could take it all away, but she didn't know how or what to do to make her feel better. Instead she focused on driving, after all she didn't think they being run of the road would be the answer and there was very little she could do while driving the car.

* * *

><p>"I just feel so dirty and violated, Natalia," Valera said, looking at her best friend with sad and tired eyes.<p>

"I know, but you're not dirty in any way, Maxi," in the softest tone.

"How can you know, nothing like this have ever happened to you," Valera said, her voice sounded frustrated.

"Actually it did, with Nick, when things got bad." Natalia said. Sometimes when he wished to have her and she denied it, he used to force himself on her. Even if she fought him it never did her any good as he was stronger and more powerful than her.

"You really do know," Valera said, looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

Natalia didn't answer; she just let her eyes go back to the movie they were watching. A silly, romantic love movie to get their minds of thins. Now however Natalia's mind slid back to her past with Nick. It hadn't been all bad, but the moments that were really bad.

Valera carefully placed her hand on top of Natalia, looking at her still. She was wondering just how bad her marriage had been back in the days. No doubt so bad that Natalia didn't fall easily in love that much she knew.

In fact in all the years she had known Natalia she could honestly say that she hadn't been with anyone. She had tried to date Ryan, but they'd only gone on a few dates and left it at that. Then there was Jesse that had stood her up, at least that's what Natalia told her. She hadn't shared the whole story, then again Valera hadn't asked afraid of prying. She however knew she was crushed when he did, so she suspected that her friend had more than friendly feelings for him.

Natalia looked on the hand resting on top of hers. Then the woman it belonged to, her hazel eyes filled with pain and confusion. There had to be something she could do, even if they never managed to catch the creep that did this. It was then something came to her mind. Something Valera had said in the letter. She knew she had to ask even if she hated doing so.

"Valera, you said that you showered after…did he use a condom?" Natalia asked.

"No," Valera said, without elaborating on that.

"Then could you have become…" Natalia stopped; afraid he might have left behind more than just some trace.

"I'm not, I'm on birth control and I've seen my doctor to be on the safe side," said Valera. In all honesty she had told her doctor that she had a one night stand and in the confusion forgot to take her pill.

Natalia just nodded, not knowing what else to say, she sighed heavily. Valera looked at her with questioning eyes before saying, "Take me away, please, if not for long, just a little while so I can get some distance, I can't stand being here right now."

"Where do you wish to go?" Natalia wanted to know, not that it would matter as she had more than enough money to take her anywhere.

"Miami, if you don't mind," said Valera, looking at Natalia with pleading eyes.

"I'll book the tickets at once, but what about your work?" Natalia wanted to know.

"I worked up some vacation days and in worst case I can take some sick days," Valera said.

Natalia nodded as she turned on Valera's laptop to book them tickets for first flight out, hopefully it would be some for the same evening.

* * *

><p><em>Text: Horatio, I should be back in Miami tomorrow morning, but I may come in a little later than usual. Hope that is fine. Natalia.<em>

_Text: Natalia, that is perfectly okay, take your time. Did you manage to fix thing? Horatio._

_Text: Thank you and no, not yet, I'm still working on it. _

_Text: I see, well let me know if there is anything I can be at help with._

_Text: Unless you know how to catch a criminal without any evidence I hardly doubt there is at this point. But thank you for offering._

_Text: That does depend on the case, why don't you come into my office once you get in tomorrow._

_Text: I will, see you then :o)_

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_The chapter in which the lab look more into Valera's case and Calleigh goes over the line.** Warning: Graphic details. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

It was early morning at the Boa Vista residence and Valera was peacefully sleeping in her bed. Natalia had found it wiser that they shared her bed in case Valera woke up panicking or had a nightmare. Luckily she didn't seem to have either as she had slept the night through or was still doing that.

Natalia smiled, letting a hand stroke over her hair as she whispered, "See you after work, Maxi."

The other woman of course didn't get woken by this, so Natalia left her a note as to when she was expected back, where the spare key was and if there was anything Valera should call her. After doing just that she cast one last glimpse upon her before she left her sleeping companion.

* * *

><p>Once she got into the crime lab she knocked on Horatio's door before entering. To her surprise Calleigh was there as well and they seemed to be backing away from each other a bit too fast when she got inside.<p>

"Natalia," Horatio greeted as the blonde was standing left of his desk.

"Good morning, Horatio, I'm here like you asked, Calleigh," she said greeting both.

Calleigh nodded at her as Horatio said, "You said something about catching a criminal with now evidence, am I right?"

"You are very right," said Natalia with a sigh.

"May I ask what the case is regarding to?" he asked as Calleigh that to now had stayed silent said, "Do you wish me present for this?"

Horatio gave her a sign to stay as Natalia said, "It's okay. Well the thing is that a very dear friend of mine got raped on her way home. She had been out with some friends and lost them. She thought she walk home as it's not that far. Out of nowhere this man comes and… Either way he left her before she could manage to get up, she knew she shouldn't have to but she went home to shower to get him off her. So what I am wondering is it possible to catch him for her to feel safe?"

Calleigh looked at her with shocked eyes as Horatio said, "Were you at the scene?"

"I didn't feel it wise to drag her back there, and it would be interfering with the police there I'm sure," said Natalia.

"Did she report it?" he asked.

"No, I think she wants to forget it and move on, I just wish to capture him so he won't do the same to her or others ever again," said Natalia.

"I can understand that, but without any evidence as you say and without her pointing at him it's very little I can do," he told her.

"Horatio, please," she practically begged the redhead.

"Okay if you give me the police department I will call and have someone check into it, maybe there has been more rapes there," he said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said with a smile before leaving that office. Shortly after giving him the information needed. Calleigh looked over his shoulder at the note saying, "Isn't that where Valera works?"

"I do believe it is, you don't think she can be the woman in question do you?" he said with a sigh.

"I do, or she wouldn't left in such a hurry or begged you to take care of it," said Calleigh.

"Where do you suppose she is now?" he asked.

"I would assume Natalia's apartment if she's here, handsome we have to make this right," she said in a soft tone.

"I intend to, but it would help if we could talk to her, maybe look at her body for scratches or marks if it has not gone too long," he said.

"I'll ask Natalia and go over to try to talk to her," Calleigh said, giving him a smile before leaving. Horatio took up the phone to make the necessary calls.

* * *

><p>Calleigh was later that day on her way to Natalia's house. She had had it confirmed earlier that day that Valera was in deed the woman in question and she was no going over to see if there were any physical evidence on her.<p>

Natalia hadn't thought that it was a good idea as she didn't want to put Valera in that position after what she already gone through. Even if she wanted him convicted she didn't want to involve Valera in the process. Knowing they had no other choice she had asked Calleigh to be as gentle to her as possible. Something Calleigh both promised and intended to be.

She parked the car instead of the big house; she in her life had only been there once. Considering the size of it she knew Natalia was being wealthy, but she also suspected she had help when she got the house considering the past.

The petite blonde sighed as she rang the doorbell. A moment after it was opened by Valera saying, "Natalia, I thought you had your key…Calleigh…?"

She was halfway blocking the way so she couldn't get inside as Calleigh said, "May I come in?"

Valera nodded letting her step inside before she said, "I heard Natalia talking about what happened, and we wish to capture him, so I was wondering if I could take a look at you to see if there is anything on you tracking back to him."

"I…I rather not," Valera said, not feeling comfortable with getting undressed in front of Calleigh and letting her take pictures of her.

"Please Maxine, I only wish to help, if you do this we might prevent this to happen to someone else," Calleigh pleaded.

"I know, I'll…I'll do it but be fast," Valera said, very slowly removing her turtleneck, Calleigh had been wondering why she would use that in this heat, but when she quickly got why. Around her neck were black and blue marks as if someone tried to strangle her. You could see scrapes on her forearms, they were by now vague, but you could at once understand she had been pushed hard to the ground. Calleigh also notice a bite-mark on her right shoulder. As she took the necessary pictures she looked closer at the bite mark wondering if it was clear enough to make a conviction if they caught him. She decided that it was.

"Do you have any marks on your lower body?" the blonde said as Valera was still wearing her pants.

"No…only on the inside, but those are healing I suspect," she said with a heavy sigh as she started to get dressed.

Calleigh nodded, putting the camera aside, before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Safer when I'm here with Natalia, but not all good," she admitted.

"That is understandable, I better get this back to the lab, I'll try to send Natalia home as fast as possible," she said.

Valera nodded, she slowly walked Calleigh to the door without another word. But as she was about to leave, she looked at her with insecure eyes saying, "You'll catch him right?"

"We will," the petite blonde promised, hoping she could in deed keep that promise. Valera nodded as she slowly closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>Text: Horatio it was worse than I thought, you'll see the pictures when I get back. Is there any chance we can do this discreet. We have to catch this man. Calleigh.<em>

_Text: I suspected as much. I hope so and we will. Horatio._

_Text: Oh my Gosh Natalia, that was just horrible. You should be home with her, not at work. Calleigh._

_Text: I know, I feel so bad for her at the moment, why do you think I want him behind bars. I will try to get back to her earlier, but I have quite a few cases that need my attention, so it's not that easy. Nat._

_Text: That is understandable and we will get him with a little help from the police over there, I'll send over the pictures as soon as I get back. Natalia, if someone I loved got raped, I would be there with them every second, at least the following time and not care about work. Calli._

_Text: I hope so, and thanks. Who said anything about love? And I find it unlikely that anyone would rape Eric. As I said, I'll try to get done early. Nat._

_Text: I think that's pretty obvious or you wouldn't have gone over as soon as you learned or brought her back. Don't hide behind work because you can't stand looking at her. Be there for her, I'm sure we all can help with your workload. Just go to her. Calli._

_Text: And I couldn't have done that because I am her friend? Don't be stupid. I will, just stop nagging; this isn't easy on me either okay. Nat._

_Text: You could, but I'm pretty certain about what I'm saying and I know it's not, I'm sorry for nagging. Calleigh._

_Text: It's okay. Thank you for helping. Nat._

_Text: Don't mention it, that's what family is for. Calli._

* * *

><p>Natalia looked at the last text and smiled. She had never thought about it before, but that was exactly what the people on this lab were to her, family. She looked at the workload in front of her, before going across the hall to Ryan. She knew he had a lot on his hands as well, but she was hoping he could help her out and asked, "Ryan, is there any chance you have room for a couple of my cases, as I really need to get home early today."<p>

"Of course, just put the ones you need me to look at on the edge of the desk and I'll look into it as soon as I'm done with this," he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks, you're the best," she said and bent down to kiss his cheek out of gratefulness.

"Wow, save some of that for Val," he said with a chuckle.

"Don't start on me," she said with a smile, making sure to wiggle a little extra as she left him, knowing he liked that. He just shook his head, looking at the computer screen, finishing up what he was doing so he could help out with her workload.

* * *

><p>As soon as he saw her work load, a sigh escaped his lips. It was not like Natalia to drop everything to just go home, something was defiantly wrong, that much he knew. He opened the first case folder to see what needed to be done and closed it after taking out what was necessary. Just as he put the sample into the machine he heard Walter say, "Hey, what's up?"<p>

"Natalia needed to go home early, so I said I would help her out," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I can help you with that if you like," Walter offered.

"That would be great, any idea where the happy couple of Horatio is?" asked Ryan.

"Calleigh went out to take some pictures of a victim, Horatio is in his office and I think Eric is on his back from the scene," said Walter, he had left a bit before Eric.

"Hang on if you were at the same scene as Eric how do you know where Calleigh is?" asked Ryan confused.

"One it's on the board that she is out and she phoned Eric while I was there, saying she had a new victim and it was urgent, but she couldn't say more," said Walter.

"Wonder what that was about," said Ryan, wondering what was going on, just then they heard the elevator doors open and Calleigh's voice said, "I'm telling you I can't tell you, so just give it a rest."

"Since when is anything we work on a secret," said Eric, looking at her with annoyed eyes.

"Since when do you start asking questions about my authority," she snapped at him.

"You know what have it your way," he said and padded in the direction of the break room.

She looked after him, and then her eyes meet with Ryan and Walter before she headed for Horatio's office.

"What is going on?" Walter said.

"I have no idea, but if we are supposed to know she or they will tell us, in the meantime we better get started on this," said Ryan, nodding towards Natalia's folders.

"Agreed, one hour work then break?" Walter suggested.

"Oh yeah," Ryan agreed, smiling at him, before continuing with his work. He was wondering what kind of case Horatio and Calleigh were working that was not debatable, as that rarely ever happened. Not only that, but it wasn't often she told off Eric like that, so this had to be something really serious he concluded. In the end it wouldn't help him wondering about it as if he was meant to know he would find out soon enough, in the meantime he had plenty of work to hang his hands on thanks to Natalia.

* * *

><p>Calleigh walked right into Horatio's office without even knocking. She already suspected he knew she was in if he heard the argument from Eric. And she didn't want to stall what she knew. She didn't care that he was working with something, she put the camera down on top of the papers saying, "We have to do something."<p>

"Calleigh, what on earth, you can't just come barging in like that, what if I were busy with something," Horatio said.

"Horatio, in all honesty I know that all you do in here is working, if you were talking with Kyle I would have heard you talk before going in. I could hear you were not on the phone or the cam and as this is urgent I felt I could not wait," said the blonde a little frustrated.

"True I do suppose, so what is the urgency," he said.

"The pictured of Valera, look," she said nodding towards the camera.

Horatio picked it up and looked through the pictures, then at Calleigh. The blonde seemed very much troubled. Of course he over the years had seen her troubled before, but not like this. Her worry was shining through her emerald depths, and she was letting her fingers entwine with each other. She was trying to decide if she should sit with her legs crossed or not. She ended up crossed, making him view one of her black heels.

He sighed as he turned off the camera and said, "She did not deserve that."

"No, no one does, I would think the teeth mark on her shoulder is enough for a conviction when we catch him," she said.

"I would agree, I'll make sure to send them the pictures at once, do you know if she saw him?" he asked.

"Couldn't have," said Calleigh with a sigh, considering how the strangulation marks were.

He nodded, not knowing what to say. Neither did she, a shiver ran down her back. She had seen this a million times, both on the table and before it. She however never expected it to happen to anyone she knew. She had known Maxine Valera for years, she knew about what kind of person she was, both in the lab and outside. She knew how she could be provocative when it came to clothing still that was no reason for anyone to ever attack her like that. She just hoped Natalia would now be tending to her.

She looked at Horatio, her handsome redheaded boss. She always found him that; they always had their own special connection. Lately they'd been growing even closer. Maybe it was because she felt like she and Eric was drifting apart and she needed someone to lean on. She was scared of breaking up with Eric, as he was in a way her safety net, but still she knew the man she loved, the man she always loved was sitting right in front of her.

She would have given so much to be his, for him to hold her that very moment, every fiber of her being was screaming out for him to take her. She wanted him so badly, yet she couldn't bring herself to say so. Maybe because of the fact that she was still with Eric or she was afraid where it would lead.

He was looking back at her with his kind and wise blue eyes. A shiver of something was running down her spine. Again her body was screaming, 'Take me Horatio, take me."

"Calleigh," Horatio's velvet rumble broke the silence between them.

"Yes, handsome," she said, blushing mildly.

"Hmm," he said.

"I should get back to work, please send the pictures," she said with a sigh, getting up, and walking towards the door.

"Wait," he said, making her turn in less than a second, and look at him with questioning eyes. And just like that Horatio got up from his chair, walked over and kissed her hard. Calleigh, taken by surprise, didn't push him of, returned it, making sure he continued it as she reached for the door, locking it. There was no way she was going to leave now. Work could wait.

* * *

><p>At the same time Natalia had managed to get home. She opened the front door, got inside, and put her keys on the dresser in the entrance as she always did when she got home. Then she looked over the first floor to see if Valera was there. By the looks of it she had been there at some point as there was some magazines sprawled over the living room table and a glass. Natalia smiled a little putting the glass in the dishwasher.<p>

The Hispanic woman slowly made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom. She opened the door, the room was cold and dark, Valera was in the bed, seemingly sleeping.

Natalia sat down next to her, in a soft tone whispering, "Maxi, I'm back."

Maxine didn't answer her, she just curled up further, holding onto one of Natalia's pillows hard. Natalia crawled closer, wanting to hold her, but Maxine backed away saying, "Please…don't."

"What's the matter?" Natalia whispered, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Don't you see, I'm tampered with, I'm dirty, no one will ever want me anymore, and I don't want anyone to touch me. I don't want to be harmed like that again," she said, still not turning to face Natalia.

"Sweetheart, I know what it is like to feel like that, but believe me when I say you are not dirty, nor will I ever see you like that. I won't harm you or touch you in any way you do not wish, that I can promise you," said Natalia in a very serious tone.

Valera turned slowly to face the other woman, and Natalia could see from her grimy cheeks that she had to have been crying a lot. She slowly opened her arms, letting her friend crawl into them. Valera snuggled close and hid deep within Natalia that just held her. She could feel Maxine's tears against her and whispered, "Shhh we'll get through this together, I'll be here every step of the way."

"You promise," Valera whispered.

"I promise," said Natalia, kissing the top of her head, meaning every word.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much apreciated :o)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: Sex read at own risk. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

The early morning Calleigh and Horatio for the first time had sex was about two months after she had taken the pictures of Valera. It wasn't plan and neither expected to get caught as considering how early it was they didn't expecting anyone to be at the lab. It wasn't planned at all considering she was still with Eric she never thought they'd go that far, yet she knew that there was no way she wished to stop what they were doing, neither did he. As he kissed her roughly as he had done many times before over the last few months he knew from the sounds she was making there was no way he couldn't go further.

He turned her over and pushed down her pants and his own to meet with her wetness. The petite blonde let out a little whimper, she wasn't quite as prepared as she seemed, or maybe it was that she was bigger than she expected. He doubted if he should retract or not, but as she gave him a sign to continue. He did just that fast and hard, letting his cries of passion mingle with his. He went even faster as he heard her cries for him.

Just then as she started shaking beneath him against his desk and he let himself spill inside her, the door to the office opened and both Eric and Natalia came inside. Both of them standing looking at their superiors in shock. Calleigh's eyes that had been closed as the orgasm hit, slowly opened them and looked at her boyfriend. Horatio retracted and zipped up his pants as Calleigh stood up and did the same with her, exposing the blonde curls on her womanhood.

Natalia couldn't help but to smile a little, Eric on the other hand looked at them with furious eyes. Unable to speak from the shock. He just stood there looking for another second before he left the office.

"I take it you two are over," said Natalia.

"Oh Gosh, oh Gosh, oh Gosh," Calleigh managed to get out before she ran out of Horatio's office.

"Was there anything you wanted, Natalia?" Horatio asked.

"Oh yes, the case I finished it, I wanted to know if you wanted to go over it before I put it away," she said, handing him a folder of a recent case she had been working.

"Good, I will, was there anything else?" he wanted to know, sensing something else was on her mind.

"Did they manage to catch Valera's rapist?" she asked, as she hadn't heard them mention the case after the pictures was taken.

"They did, they found some evidence from him on another case as well, he'll be off the streets for a long time," said Horatio.

"Good, thank you, Horatio," she said and hugged him hard.

"You are more than welcome, did she go back or is she still staying with you?" he wanted to know.

"She's with me, I can hardly wait to tell her the good news," said Natalia. Maxine had considered going back, but she felt too scared to do so, so she had stayed with Natalia ever since she came there.

"Well if she needs work, let me know," Horatio said.

"I will, thank you for offering," said Natalia and smiled at him.

"Anything to help, and please don't mention…" he said, referring to him and Calleigh.

"I won't, but judging from your tools it's easy to see why she likes you," said Natalia with a giggle and left before he could respond to that. Horatio stood back with a face as red as his hair, knowing by doing what he did he might have messed everything up not only with Eric but by Calleigh.

* * *

><p>"Eric, wait!" Calleigh called after him, as he hurried towards the elevator to get out of the building. He however didn't stop, he didn't even turn. Not that she could blame him after what just happened.<p>

"Eric!" she called out, a little louder this time, still he didn't stop. Tears starting to appear and people were starting to look.

Luckily for her he had to wait for the elevator, so she caught up and grabbed a hold of his arm saying, "Eric, please don't do this."

"Do not tell me what to do, I just caught you with another man, how long has this been going on," he demanded to know.

"We only did it the one time you saw," she answered, which was true.

"I have a feeling you have been with him for a while even if you didn't sleep with him until now, for how long," he said, not caring about who was listening or not.

"Please don't do this here," she begged.

"Answer me," he demanded.

"For about two months, maybe longer," she whispered.

"Then why on earth didn't you have the decency to end it," he said.

"It wasn't that easy, I was torn between the two of you," she said.

"Well then I'll make it easy for you, this is the end of us," he said, just as the elevator doors opened. He got in, leaving her standing there behind. She suddenly felt so exposed, so naked, so dirty. Not knowing what to do she did the only thing she could do, took the stairs down to the only place that was hers, firearms. At least there she could get some privacy until she found out what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>"So you are telling me you caught him in her, both on the edge when you two walked in," Valera said to Natalia a little later that day when she had told her the story.<p>

"That's what I'm saying, although of all places if they didn't wish to be caught that was the worst place to do it," said Natalia with a sigh.

"I doubt they planned on it, they just had bad timing. I mean sometimes your urges get the best of you. Although she should have broken it off with Eric first," said Valera with a giggle, she found it all a little amusing.

"I agree, but I think it is safe to say they are over now," said Natalia, sinking down in the couch next to Valera. Valera leaned her head against Natalia's shoulder.

"I would say so, and I think it was about time that Calleigh and Horatio hooked up," said Valera with a sigh of satisfaction.

"I agree, maybe we should do the same," said Natalia.

"And here I thought we already had," said Valera, smiling at her, her eyes were truly sparkling.

"Hmmm, they caught your rapist, so if you wish you can go back," said Natalia.

"Good, but I think I'd rather stay here with you," said Valera honest and reached a bit to give Natalia their very first kiss. The other woman had no objections to this in any way; she simply did the only logical thing returned it.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 / Epilogue  
><strong>_

_**My dearest Maxi, my sweetheart, love of my life.**_

_**Happy ten years anniversary. Can you believe we've been together for ten years, ten wonderful years. I can still remember how it all started by me coming to your rescue. And even if we shared bed more than once before officially became a couple we never took the next step. I think both were afraid of doing something wrong.**_

_**You are the first and only woman I've been with and the one I wish to spend the rest of my life with. When you first left the lab I felt like something was missing, but after you came back I found that missing piece and with you around I feel complete.**_

_**I sometimes wonder if we had gotten together if it hadn't been for you know what, but I think in time we would, only not as fast. We belong together, my Maxi, maybe we in a way always have, now I know we always will. **_

_**Being with you has made me feel like the luckiest woman on earth and I truly do love you with all that I have and all that I am. Can't wait to see you in the lab when you get there. I'm sorry that I had to leave early, but I had some cases to catch up on and I didn't wish to wake you up. You were so cute with our little Tiger resting on top of you.**_

_**I love you always.**_

_**Your Natalia.**_

_My dearest Natalia, my princess, love of my life._

_Awwe thank you for that note. And happy ten year anniversary. The last ten years have without a doubt been the happiest of my life. I couldn't picture anyone else I would wish to spend my time with than you, and of course our little Tiger._

_Do you remember when we got him, I had been ever so sad after you know what and you wished to cheer me up. He however crawled out of the box before I had gotten to open it and I loved that little grey cat from the moment I lay eyes on him. I know you do as well, my princess._

_I happened to see you in the lab as I walked in and you looked fantastic, that new skirt and top really is agreeing with you. Even if your hair is slowly greying I hardly think of it as it suits you so. _

_I just wanted to say thank you for saving me back in the days, you're truly my heroine and I couldn't have gotten through that without you, you have always been like a rock for me. You always captured me when I fell and pulled me back up, and I'll always have your back, but I think you already know that._

_I just wanted to thank you for ten most wonderful yes, can hardly wait to go out to celebrate it with you after we are done working. Dinner, movie and… It should be great._

_I love you forever and always._

_Your Maxi._

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Horatio, my handsome.<em>

_As I look at the loving two in DNA, I can't help but to think of you. It's their ten years anniversary today and I have no doubt they'll be late in tomorrow. I do hope you can excuse that. The only reason I'm here at this hour considering I'm working nights is because I wanted to give you this letter._

_I wanted to thank you for the last nine years, I know the start was a bit rocky with Eric and all, but we managed. There is of course times when I still wish I worked days, but the policies say that we as a couple are not allowed. I however have talked to my or our superiors about the matter and if we promised to keep work and personal life separate I will start working days again from the day after tomorrow. _

_I can hardly wait, as I missed working with you so much my handsome. I hoped you booked a table for tonight, and I got a naughty surprise for you later one. I've gotten Yelina to babysit Julia so we don't have to worry about her for a change. Please come in your best suit and meet me outside at seven._

_I love you more than anything, my heart beats only for you._

_Your Bulletgirl._

**My dearest Calleigh, my bulletgirl, my sweetheart.**

**I thought I saw you in earlier today, but I was on my way to a scene when you were in the building. Had I not been we could have managed a little bit of alone time in my office, we have gotten way too little of that with working different shifts, and then there is Julie.**

**I'm so thrilled to hear I will have you back on days, as I missed you and really I work much better with you around. Not that Natalia is not a good second in command, but still. Of course I booked a table and I will meet you at seven. I know you'll be wearing something sexy. Even after all these years you are still the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world.**

**I must admit I like you think of my better half when I see our loving couple. I must say they are pretty cute and they do seem to separate work and private life so we should be able to as well. If worse comes to worst I know some places in the building we won't be found.**

**After all I can't forget how we first started out, getting caught like that was not one of our best moments, and I'm sure Eric and Natalia won't forget that either. It took him a great deal of time to get pass that which is understandable. I'm just glad you are mine and will be that for the rest of our lives. **

**I can hardly wait for tonight, my sweetheart.**

**I love you more than words will ever be able to explain.**

**Your handsome. **

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<strong><br>**


End file.
